


The Tracks

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: The Shelby Girl [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: A day at the races was not what Celeste had planned but she was there for her brothers, not Alfie Solomons. Of course, that was what Thomas had told her.





	The Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 05/06/16 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

A day at the races was not what Celeste had planned but she was there for her brothers, not Alfie Solomons. Of course, that was what Thomas had told her.

Tommy Shelby had heard through the grapevine that the baker had apparently taken a shine to his sister and saw an opportunity. It almost made his stomach roll.

Celeste stood near the stairs wishing she could melt into the wall as soon as she saw the baker. Her brother having just disappeared to God knows where. She cursed him and this business.

“Which horse would you put your money on?” Alfie asked

The smoke from his cigar was stifling. Celeste wondered how long he would live but knew he’d be buried with his rings. The same rings that shined as he lifted his hand to grab the aforementioned cigar. She’d obviously taken a bit too long to answer. A brow rose on its own accord and when she realized it, she half-expected to be struck. But the baker did something else.

A corner of his mouth lifted; he smiled. The smile looked out of place on the man. Unnatural almost and unnerving.

Alfie looked somewhere behind her. She saw the man’s normal mask slip back into place. He stepped closer to Celeste, put a heavy hand on her back and led her to the rails.

She could feel the heat of his hand through the layers she wore. Her mind was racing but none of the thoughts were complete.

She absentmindedly wondered if this man would somehow double-cross Tommy. She wouldn’t put it past the madman. That was the nature of this business her brothers were in.

“It’s a fool’s game-,” she finally answered, “and a weak man’s vice.”

“I suppose.” Alfie remarked as scratched at his bearded chin.

Celeste could see him staring at her face but feared that returning the stare might almost be like staring down a rabid dog.

“Arthur likes these races quite a bit,” He stated nonchalantly, “What would he be: a fool or a weak man?”

“Shelby men are none too bright. They also seem to have a penchant of finding trouble or being it.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong there.”

She felt an odd urge to strike the man. What exactly did the baker want with her or from her? The cogs in her mind began to turn.

“Thomas Shelby, you are a dead man.”

She found her brother somewhere in the stadium.

“Celes-”

“Not a damn word, Thomas. I want to go home now.”

And so, he took her home. Celeste knew she hadn’t seen the last of Alfie Solomons, not by a longshot.


End file.
